The Potter Bunch
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: A spoof of the TV Series "The Brady Bunch."


A/N: Lol oh dear. This idea came to me randomly one day, so I wrote it out. There is a picture that goes with it too, but it wont let me put it on here shrug Oh well, no big deal.  
  
Disclaimer: The ideas of The Brady Bunch belong to whoever wrote it and Harry, Hermine, and McG belong to JKR, but the kids belong to me :-P_  
  
Music starts_  
  
**"Here's the story, of a lovely lady, who was always right. She had hair like a bush, and knew it all, she was someone you didn't want to push.  
  
Here's the story, of a man named Harry, who was the hero of the world, he had defeated the Dark Lord, then married Hermione, he does things on his own accord.  
  
Till the one day when this lady had a baby, and they knew that it was much more than a hunch, that these two, would someday have six children, making them the Potter bunch.  
  
The Potter bunch, the Potter bunch, that's the way, they became the Potter bunch!" **  
  
_Scene Open_  
  
_Scene cut to girl's bedroom. There are two girls fighting over a shirt. _  
  
"It's mine!" Larcia screams.  
  
"No, it's mine!" Fran yells back, giving the shirt a tug. They go back and forth shouting. There is a young girl sitting on the bed, laughing. She knows those two will get in trouble for shouting. Just then a woman with bushy hair entered the room, followed by a man with glowing green eyes. The audience applauses, cued by a neon sign that flashes "applause" when something witty and funny is supposed to happen, but wouldn't actually be a cause for applause on a regular basis. The two pause in the doorway and smile. They then put their mock-angry faces back on.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" the woman asks sternly, while striking a pose to show enough cleavage to make any man drool. The two eldest daughters had stopped quarreling when the neon sign flashed when parents entered the room.  
  
"Mom! Fran is trying to steal my shirt!" Larcia exclaims.  
  
"I am not, it's my shirt!" Fran protests. She grabs the shirt and pulls, tearing the shirt in half.  
  
"Mom! Look what she did! That was my favorite shirt!" Larcia whines. Her mother is frowning, but then she smiles.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to take you to the mall tomorrow so we can buy you a new one" Hermione says, patting Larcia on the shoulder.  
  
"Larcia, Larcia, Larcia! She always gets her way!" Fran complains. The youngest sister, who is still on the bed, smiles at the fact that her sister won't get her way for once.  
  
"Oh Fran, dear," her mother says, "we will buy you one too" Hermione smiles at her two daughters. Harry is standing in the background, observing, but still flexing his muscles so that the ladies couldn't take their eyes off of him.  
  
"Fran, Fran, Fran!" Mindy, the youngest, cries, "She always gets her way!" Mindy sticks her lip out and pouts dramatically, rubbing her eyes with her fists.  
  
"Oh sweetie! You just aren't old enough to have a shirt like your two older sisters." Hermione says, walking over to her youngest daughter and giving her a hug. "Someday though, someday you can have a shirt just like that one" Hermione says, smiling. Mindy looks up at her mother and smiles slightly.   
  
"Okay mom" Mindy says, hugging her mother. The audience gives one simultaneous "aww," signifying a mother-daughter moment. Hermione and Mindy face the audience and plaster on fake smiles.  
  
_Scene cuts to the kitchen, where you see two young boys sitting at the table, and an old lady cooking at the stove._  
  
"Minerva, is the breakfast almost ready?" the smallest boy asks.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, be patient!" Minerva tells the youngest. Just then a tall, handsome boy enters the kitchen, his hair a mess, just like his fathers.  
  
"Mornin' everybody!" he says, walking over to the counter, speaking over the applause and cheers. The applause sign turns on, but there is no need. All the teenage girls in the crowd are already clapping helplessly, swooning over a good looking teenage boy. He flashes a pearly white smile, and then looks at the spatula that was stirring the eggs on its own accord.  
  
"Doin' alright, I hope?" the boy asks Minerva.  
  
"Oh yes, fine thank you. Oh and Kreg, an owl dropped a letter off for you earlier. It's over on the table" Minerva says, while flicking her wand to make the bacon flip over. Kreg nods and walks to the table. He picks the letter up and rips it open. Before he has a chance to read it, the other boy grabs it out of his hand.  
  
"Ooh, look! Kreg got a letter from a _girl_." the boy said, smirking.  
  
"Come on, Skeeter, give it back" Kreg says smoothly, wanting to impress the girls in the audience. Skeeter stands up and clears his through with a loud "Hem Hem." Just then Harry enters the room. More applause; and he stops to flash a smile and wink at the cameras. He continues on in to the room.  
  
"Please do not ever do that again. That reminded me of an old teacher at Hogwarts." Harry says, shaking his head. Harry walks over to the coffee maker and pours himself some coffee. Kreg rolls his eyes.  
  
"We've heard the story a thousand times, dad. Honestly, you, mom, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville talk about that so much, I could retell the story." Kreg says. He clears his throat and stands up straight. "_She was the meanest person to ever live-_" he begins, but is interrupted by Skeeter.  
  
"_She was the foulest woman, really-_" Skeeter says, sounding exactly like his mother. He too was interrupted, this time by Dobby.  
  
"_The rows your father and her got in, honestly. I am surprised he wasn't expelled …_" Dobby says, giggling.  
  
"Hey now, come on" Harry says, frowning. The three boys burst out laughing, and Harry joins them. "I'm sorry; we all loved our times at Hogwarts. When you guys grow up, you will know what I mean" he says, eyeing them all.  
  
"They sure did, little troublemakers they were" Minerva says, grinning. Harry blushes and sits down at the table. "Breakfast is served!" Minerva announces, waving plates over to the table, followed by the food. A moment later, three young girls and Hermione enter the kitchen. They all sit down at the table and begin to eat.  
  
_Commercial break._


End file.
